


Bad Hair Day

by misura



Category: Hawk & Fisher - Simon R. Green
Genre: Advent Challenge, Community: lands_of_magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

"I have a theory," said Hawk. "About why we always seem to end up with the difficult, complicated cases that nobody in their right minds would want to get involved in if they'd known in advance what they'd have to deal with."

Fisher wiped some blood off her forehead, even though she knew that it was pointless. Head wounds were like that: they didn't bleed fast, but they kept trickling for a very long time and sooner or later, the blood would get in your eyes. "Is this really the right time for theories?"

"Well, _I'm_ not going out there," Hawk said practically. "So as long as they're not coming back for round two, why not? It's not as if we have anything better to do."

Fisher suspiciously glanced through the window. The dark made it hard to tell if anything or anyone was moving out there. "Fine. You have a theory."

"Would you like to hear it?"

Fisher scowled. "Will you just spit it out?"

"Hey, hey." Hawk raised his hands. "I'm not the one who did such a poor job cutting your hair. I mean, demonically possessed barbers? What will they think of next?"

"Is your theory that you're an idiot, by any chance?" Fisher asked.

"No." Hawk sounded a little hurt. "My theory is that our colleagues are all better than us at telling when a case is going to be trouble. I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? They've lived in Haven all their lives, after all. Everybody in this city may know about _us_ by now, but that doesn't mean _we_ also know about everybody."

"Right," said Fisher. "I still think my theory makes more sense. Besides, we've had plenty of easy cases. You just don't remember them, because we only spent a couple of days on them. Or hours, even. Like that murder case last week."

"The one where the butler did it?" Hawk shrugged. "The butler always did it. C'mon, Isobel, that wasn't a _case_. It was more like a friendly, neighborly visit."

Fisher sighed. "Speaking of friendly, neighborly visits."

She drew her sword as Hawk picked up his axe again, and then the next wave of barbers was upon them.


End file.
